Reward
by Anamin
Summary: Once again, Jean has helped to crack the case. Lucien would like to reward her. Thanks to Hikerlady for the beta. Maybe T


Reward

Jean had done it again. The case was solved. Thanks to her input once again, she saw with complete clarity what he had missed all along. He couldn't wait to get back to the house to thank her properly.

He came in quietly so he could watch her at her daily tasks through the pass-through in the hallway, her hips swinging to and fro as she checked this pot, and stirred something in that. Her shapely rump was as mesmerizing to him, as the first day he saw her in his office clearing away whiskey bottles. Jean didn't just move she glided across the floor, happy in today's work. Since the day he came back to Ballarat, she had only worn the tights skirts and dresses which were the shapeliest to her slim form. It was as though each piece of clothing were drawing his eye just there, purposely. Lord help him if the woman ever put on slacks. It was warm out, and probably in the kitchen as well, so Jean was not wearing her customary sweater and her movements were definitely affecting him by now. Additionally, she was wearing a skirt above her knees for once. He grinned like an enchanted school boy. This was going to be marvelous.

Jean however, could not be fooled. She could smell Lucien's aftershave that he had refreshed when he came home for lunch, she felt a bit self-conscious allowing him to watch her, but she may as well put on a show if he was just going loll about.

"In or out, Lucien." She ordered and rolled her eyes. He needed to be spoken to every now and then. She swore, he could get under foot like a puppy. She could swear that boys never grow up, just got older. The kitchen was her domain, and as food was usually a motivating factor for Lucien. Normally it was where she held the most influence in the house, with the exception of Charlie who helped out now and then.

Lucien, still grinning came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He tried to slip them under her blouse, but the damned apron was in the way, so he stayed for the moment where he was, embracing her from behind so he could lavish kisses on the side of her neck. She paused in what she was doing and tried to sway a bit with him, which only sometimes slowed him down, but his attack on her neck only grew fiercer. Jean feared he was going to leave a mark and warned him.

"Lucien, if you don't stop, you'll have no dinner at all." Lucien was famished so switched back to hugging her tightly instead, his beard tickling the side of her face, chin over her left shoulder. He could tell without looking at her face she had one eyebrow up already. Charlie was rostered on for the night so it would just be the two of them eating, or if Lucien had his way, not.

Jean wouldn't lie to herself and say she didn't like the attention. She had wanted his attention in particular for so long; having him pay attention was a particular treat. She lost count the number of times she had wanted to go to him for comfort, but it would have seemed inappropriate. She loved his strong embrace, and just feeling his arms around her.

"You cracked the case again Mrs. Blake," he murmured in her ear, "You deserve a reward." He began to massage her neck and shoulders. They certainly were tense alright. Jean worked very hard. It was his turn to take care of her. She began to relax as he worked his way to her shoulders and upper back. She relaxed and put her chin to her chest as Lucien worked her tired and sore muscles. Lucien then took the opportunity this afforded him to swiftly undo the tie at the back of her apron, and slide it down her arms before she could protest and let it rest there on the kitchen floor. Deliberately, he kept her facing away from him. He very much wanted to show her his appreciation for helping him have one of the best days at the station that he'd had a long time.

"Lucien, what are you doing?" Jean whispered hoarsely, she tensed again. She was quickly losing control under the ministrations of her husband, and hoped he would go further, but dinner was just now done. Lucien for his part knew how ordered her schedule was, and normally he wouldn't bother her, but she was his wife now and he had longed to do this every night for a long time. All he could do was watch before, and make those images last for an interesting night later. He put on a soothing tone and said in her ear, "Jean, because of you, once again, we were able to solve the case. Will you allow me to reward you for that?"

They were still negotiating what worked in their relationship, and Lucien knew he wanted Jean put at her ease and relaxed, not tense. It was important he was courteous of her needs before taking liberties. Jean swallowed hard, but nodded. She wasn't afraid. She trusted Lucien implicitly. Lucien could be quite daring these days, possibly making up for lost time and she wasn't used to allowing herself to feel good with him, and Lord knew she felt _very_ good with him. Mentally, she cursed the Catholic guilt she grew up with, and certain restrictions, with things needing to be done certain ways and that included how she enjoyed her husband's attentions.

Lucien reached around her and turned off all the burners on the stove, and then he finally managed to snake his hands under her blouse and her brassiere and massage her chest. He pinched and rolled her sensitive buds he found there. He could see her neck flush and hear her moans in response to him. She was beginning to let go, and leaned back into his embrace for support. He attacked the other side of her neck with his mouth he had neglected his first go around and lavished kisses there, from the nape of her neck to her collar bone. He didn't care if he made a mark, he tried to. He knew Jean liked to look respectable, but she was his now, and he couldn't begin to describe how utterly happy and proud he was about that. He wanted to mark her as his, and warn off any other male. It was a very primal feeling he had toward her. He didn't look forward to leaving the house and pitied himself every minute he was at the station now. Getting back home to Jean every day was the _best_ part of his day.

Jean's breath began to hitch delightfully, and Lucien's passions were beginning to stir, but he reasoned he could to see to that in a few moments. If Jean were a kitten she would be purring, and he was more than happy to make that happen for her.

He placed a foot in between hers to give her more support from behind. This caused the hem of her skirt to rise, and Lucien allowed a hand to reach under her skirt, making sure to skim his fingers up her inner legs and thighs. He loved everything about her, and could not pass up the opportunity. From there he could feel her desire beginning to damp her underthings. His hand meandered to and fro across the satin from her stomach to her pert bottom, all the while still lavishing kisses on her. Then he nudged those aside the satin and let his fingers slip up inside her.

His rhythm was slow at first, but he quickened his in and out movements as her breathing quickened. Jean's head was moving from side to side by now; she had completely given in to him. Lucien was enjoying himself immensely. He grinned at seeing Jean so utterly vulnerable, in this way and allowing herself to let go when she was with him.

He made sure to hold on to her. "I've got you," he said soothingly, his mouth just brushing her ear, "let it happen". Then he placed a third finger just so.

Jean cried out her release, her knees buckling, legs quivering, dead weight fully on Lucien now. When the waves of pleasure had passed for Jean, only then did Lucien remove his hand from beneath her skirt. Jean's precious pin curls were now mussed, but he loved them even more.

"Thank you Jean, for allowing me to show you my gratitude," He turned her around and kissed her passionately, perhaps he wasn't as famished as all that. Decision made, he scooped her up and took her to the bedroom. Dinner just might have to wait.

-FIN-


End file.
